Conan's Misfortunes
by Pretztailfan95
Summary: Another murder occurs. Seems normal, right? Wrong. What happens outside the detective work bothers Conan to no end, and he begins to recall every single misfortune since he became Conan Edogawa. Rated T for blood and violence. First fan fic ever.
1. Prologue

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Case Closed or Detective Conan! They belong to Gosho Aoyama. Nor do I own any of the characters in Case Closed or Detective Conan. So sue me. :P

* * *

Prologue

Conan sat up in his bed. Another murder happened, another murder solved. But this case was different from the rest. The case itself wasn't what had been so different, though. It was what was going on during the whole darn thing! They were talking about _him_. Conan Edogawa. Called him the "_child of the Shinigami"_. Claimed they meant no hard feelings, but only after they received a tongue-lashing from Sato.

He never took much notice until that case. They were right though. Ever since the day he became Conan, murders have been following him. He hardly knew any of the victims! And there was hardly a time when someone _didn't_ die. Why? Why him? Was he really the child of the death god? He shook his head. He didn't believe in the supernatural or anything like that, but people just don't die wherever you go. It was unnatural.

Conan sighed. He began to recall everything that had happened since that day. Every moment since his life was turned upside down. Every misfortune.

Starting with_ that day._

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Well? How'd you like it? My first fan fic ever on this site, and my first Case Closed/Detective Conan fan fic. Please read and review._

_Case Closed Season 5 came out today!! But…I'm flat out of cash, and exactly one week from today, Case Closed Volume 29 comes out… :/ Oh by the way, you can visit O/N/E/M/A/N/G/A to read Detective Conan manga…but if you're a true fan, you'll get off your lazy butts and go buy it yourself. 'Cause if you have no internet connection on a car ride, whatcha gonna do? XDDD_


	2. That Fateful Day

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed or Detective Conan or any of the characters in it. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama. So sue me. :P_

* * *

That Fateful Day

_"Sorry Rach, I gotta check up on something." He said as he ran down an alley. "Don't worry! I'll catch up with you later!" He called, waving behind him, and leaving Rachel alone._

That was right before it happened. Jimmy was following Vodka, unaware of what would happen next.

_"It's the latest gift from our wonderful organization," The long-haired man known as Gin said, pulling out a capsule and forcing it into Jimmy's mouth, "so long, Jimmy Kudo."_

He shrank. Instead of dying, he shrunk. That's probably the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Having to go through elementary school all over again and being treated like a kid was hell! Conan would always have that bored look on his face at school, as he already knew everything being taught. Then again, he always had a bored look on his face doing things a kid would do, but how could you blame him? He was 18 and in the body of an 8-year-old. What's worse is that he couldn't tell anyone who he was. Only Dr. Agasa, Harley, Anita, Eisuke, Vermouth, and his parents knew who he really was.

How he longed to tell Rachel everything. Many times Conan would see her cry, worrying about Jimmy. Conan couldn't do anything to cheer her up. If only he could tell her that he and Jimmy were one in the same. But that would also mean putting her in danger, and getting the crap beaten out of him by her for not telling her sooner. It wasn't his fault he did all those embarrassing things with her. Last time he checked, _Rachel_ was the one who dragged him into the hot spring with her, slept in the same bed with him(even if it was for all of five minutes), and told him she loved Jimmy.

Conan sighed. He _did_ make some new friends at least, but they usually got into trouble, and Conan seemed to do most of the work in the Junior Detective League. But they could be helpful sometimes. After all, Amy did notice that the coffee shop sign looked like the one on the map during the case with the Italian robbers. They had their perks. Now if only they could be a bit braver.

Conan's thoughts were cut off by snoring. He looked over to see Richard mumbling in his sleep.

"Yoko…I love you…" he muttered.

_What an idiot…_ Conan thought as he got up and left the room. He needed a quieter place to think. He sat down on the couch in the next room.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another chapter in one day! This one's a bit longer, but not long enough. Too bad this is one of the chapters that I DON'T have too many ideas on... Strange, it seemed longer when I was thinking it out in my head. Also, I tend to get a bit embarrassed when showing others my fan fiction...so I'm sorry if the characters don't act the way they would in the manga and the anime. Read and review please._


	3. Seiji Aso's Suicide

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own CC or DC or anyone in it! So sue me. :P_

* * *

Seiji Aso's Suicide

"_Seiji come on! There's still time!" Conan said, tugging at Seiji's dress._

"_It's too late for me, my hands are covered in blood just like them…" Seiji replied. He then picked up Conan and tossed him out of the burning building._

"_Conan!" Rachel called out seeing him flying out of the window. Conan tried to get back in, but Rachel held his arm to keep him still._

"_Let me go!"_

_Music played. Conan stopped struggling._

"_It's another code…"_

_Thank you, little detective._

Conan sat in silence. He could never forget that case. Even though Seiji was a criminal, he couldn't let him commit suicide. But he had failed. It would haunt him forever. Harley didn't help much either.

"_I don't know, Kudo. Maybe it would have been better just to let her kill herself." Harley said._

"_Harley…if you corner a suspect with your deductions, and do nothing to stop him from killing himself, you're no better than a murderer yourself!" Conan replied._

"_Easy there, Kudo. I think I get the point, Mr. Perfect Detective." Harley smirked, scratching his ear._

"_I'm not perfect," Conan countered, light reflecting off of his glasses, "it's just that I let it happen before, only I was too small to stop it." The same scene relayed in his mind. "And now I have to live with it."_

Conan let out a miserable sigh. It was because of that Harley almost died once.

"_Harley! Did Sakata do this to you?!" Kazuha cried._

"_No…I was trying to stop him from committing suicide, and I kinda got shot." Harley said._

"_But…why would you put yourself in such a dangerous situation?!"_

"_Some dummy I know…" Harley winced in pain, "…told me that a detective must never hound a criminal to his death."_

'Harley…' _Conan didn't think he'd remember that._

Conan thought Harley died when he closed his eyes. Turned out he didn't get any sleep because he was planning the tour to Osaka.

Seiji was trying to avenge his father's death, but he never knew Keiji's final words for him. If only Conan had told him sooner, he would still be alive, in jail maybe, but still alive. He sighed. He sure did bring a lot of death around.

_Speaking of Harley…_ Conan thought, _we're supposed to go to Osaka tomorrow for another tour. Harley said there wouldn't be any interruptions this time, but with me around…_ He sighed. _Oh well, I might as well get some sleep and we'll see how things go in the morning._

* * *

_Author's note: Speaking of Harley...guess who's next on Conan's list of misfortunes? He brought a whole lot of trouble for poor lil' Conan! XDD_

_Ah, Inyoushi, you saved my fan fic! Kudos(no pun intended) to you~! :D *three cheers for Inyoushi!*_


	4. Harley

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to DC or CC except for this fanfic…so sue me. :P_

* * *

Harley

Conan, Rachel, and Richard stood at the train station in Osaka waiting for a certain someone. _He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago…_ Of course Conan was thinking about Harley. Who else does Conan know that lives in Osaka and would call him all the way over just for a tour after already having the first one interrupted by a serial killer? Harley of course. Lucky for him, he doesn't attract as many deaths as Conan does. But then again, he does almost blow Conan's cover one too many times.

"_Hey detective Moore! Oh, hey Kudo!" Harley popped out from behind his father. Rachel, Conan, and Richard all looked surprised._

"_Did you say Kudo?" Rachel asked, looking around._

_How could he be so stupid?!_ Conan thought angrily. _Why would I be living with Rachel and Richard if they knew who I was!? I would've been dead by then! _He just couldn't see how Harley couldn't have put two and two together back then. _I wouldn't have to worry about that if he hadn't been so insisting…_

_Harley yawned, waking up from the tranquilizer, or so it seemed to Conan._

"_Sleepy, huh? Making all those deductions and cracking the case must have worn you out." Rachel said._

"_Huh?" Harley looked confused for a moment, then he smiled. "Oh, that was nothing! Just the day in the life of a brilliant detective!" He laughed._

'Whew…That was too close for comfort.' _Conan thought in relief._

"_Conan? Conan where are you?" Rachel went off looking for him._

_Conan stepped into the room. "I'm over here Rachel, be right there!"_

"_Hold it."_

"_Huh?" he looked up to the speaker._

_Harley looked back down at Conan. "You're Kudo, aren't you?"_

_Conan looked shocked. "W-what are you talking about?! I'm just a kid! Maybe when I grow up I'll be like Jimmy!" He made a desperate laugh._

"_Don't give me that 'little kid' crap, Kudo, I know it's you!" Harley said, crouching down to Conan's level. He grabbed his bow tie and turned it around. "Hey, fancy gadget! So this is what you use to mimic my voice!" He gave Conan a glare of triumph as he continued. "I've been watching you out of the corner of my eye the whole time!"_

"_I…I got it in the mail!" Conan said lamely._

_Harley let go of the bow tie. "You're not going to give up, are you? Well neither am I! I can't explain the body, but the way you talk, your deductions, it's Kudo, there's no doubt about it!"_

"_But I'm just a kid! I'm not Jimmy!"_

"_Okay, whatever you say." Harley replied with a bored look on his face. He got back up and immediately walked over to Rachel. "Hey, Rachel! I was just talking to Conan!"_

_Conan began to sweat. Sweat was pouring down his face by the time Harley almost finished._

"_Now bear with me, this may be hard to believe but Conan is actually—"_

"_No wait, Harley you win!!!" Conan shouted just before Harley was about to reveal his secret._

Conan was annoyed at how Harley got him to tell the truth. _It's his own fault if he dies, not mine._ Not only that, but Harley made Conan, or rather, Jimmy, look bad by telling Rachel exactly what he said when Harley referred to Rachel as his "girlfriend". And only because Conan knocked him out with a tranquilizer! Why couldn't he be like Richard and Serena?

Then again, he had earned a great friend in Harley… and a great rival. Conan thought about this when his thoughts were broken by all-too-familiar voices.

"I can't believe you went to the wrong station, Harley!"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who insisted on it!"

Conan, Rachel, and Richard sweat-dropped. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Shoot!!! It's not angsty enough!! D: What am I gonna do!? I'll lose my fans! Wait…do I even HAVE any fans? T_T_

_But still, Harley does cause a great deal of Conan's troubles, considering he's the only one who calls him "Kudo". :P But… he's sooooooo hawt! How can ANYONE not like someone like him? Well…my friend to be exact. But she does it because she thinks I'm funny when I'm angry._

_Yayz! mangaluva approves! I'm sooooo glad you like it! Now I have even more motivation than before!_

_Oh, and it was Iyoushi who saved my butt, not Inyoushi. I misspelled his/her name. ^_^;;_

_By the way, the episodes referenced are 57 and 58(DC), 59 and 60(CC), 80 and 81(CC), and 77 and 78(DC). (darnit…I still can't find any Season 5 downloads or whatever for Case Closed…what happens if I use an episode that I know for DC, but not for CC and it's in Season 5!? Oh wait…I can use Wikipedia.)_


	5. Akemi Miyano's Death and Harley Butts In

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any single bit of DC or CC! So sue me. :P

* * *

_Part 1

Akemi Miyano's Death

The case he'd been trying to forget for so long, the billion yen heist, came back into his mind. He could see the pool of blood that came from Akemi Miyano's wound, the same blood that was stained onto his hands as he tried to help her. She was one of the few who knew who he really was, but he couldn't help but feel that the only reason why he told _her_ of all people was because she was dying, and he knew there was nothing he could do.

Then Anita came in… and Conan learned that Akemi was her older sister. He gained a valuable ally in Anita, which should help the situation, since she was part of the organization.

Conan sighed. He vowed to avenge everyone who lost their life to that damned organization.

"Conan, are you okay?" Rachel asked, feeling concerned. Conan blinked. Everyone was looking at him.

Conan didn't respond right away. His blue eyes seemed to betray his emotions, as they were filled with despair. He looked away in embarrassment. "I'm fine." He said. _Great… knowing Harley, he'll press me to know what's going on._ He threw a glance at Harley, which told him "_Unless you want to feel the wrath of my shoes, I suggest you stop while you're ahead and BACK OFF."_ Harley took the hint. He sweat-dropped and tried to steer the group in a different direction. Conan went back to his thoughts.

Why did he feel so upset when Akemi died? Was it because she wanted to be free from the organization? Or maybe it was her reason for doing what she did. Either way, it didn't change the fact that the black organization _must_ go down.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that the others were gone until it was too late. Only Harley was there. _Oh, joy. _He thought. _I hoped he wouldn't get into it at all._ He sweat-dropped. He _did not_ like that look on Harley's face. He had to brace himself for whatever he had coming.

***

Part 2

Harley Butts In

"Look! A distraction!" Conan shouted, pointing behind Harley.

"Ha ha ha, Kudo." Harley put his hands on his hips. "All right, Kudo. Out with it! What's going on?!"

"Nothing that concerns you, that's for sure." Conan replied bluntly, catching Harley by surprise.

"What's with you today? You've hardly spoken a word since you got here!" The Osakan detective was losing his paitience.

"Give me a break, Harley!" Conan yelled in frustration. "I had a bad day yesterday, that's all!"

"You're never like this though!" Harley challenged.

"Well now I am!" Conan began to walk away.

"Hold it right there!" Harley ran over and grabbed Conan by the back of his shirt. "You're not going anywhere until you answer me!"

Conan was in trouble. What was he going to do? _Oh, I know! I'll just use my tranq-watch and make a break for it._ He got it ready, and what happened after that, he didn't know.

***

_Maybe I overdid it a bit there..._ Harley thought. He had convinced Rachel that Conan would be fine staying with him. It was the only way he could get out of this. _Okay, so I'll just apologize when he wakes up and we can have a good time for the rest of the day. Rachel and Mr. Moore are still here, of course, but Kazuha is taking care of them for me._ He assumed Richard wouldn't care as long as there were lots of women around wherever they were going.

Harley heard a yawn coming from Conan, and found him waking up.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Conan looked at him sleepily. "Hunh?"

Harley laughed.

Conan glared. "You do know that I hate you, right?"

"Yeah."

The boy folded his arms. "Ask away."

"What?" Harley looked confused. _Is he giving up?_

"Ask away. Ask whatever it was you wanted to ask."

"Oh. About that... you can just forget about it."

"What?" Conan's jaw dropped.

"Look, I'm sorry I pressed you. I was just...concerned..." The Kansai detective looked down at his feet.

Conan didn't know what to say.

"Come on, let's go finish that tour."

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, I know I overdid Harley's demands a bit there, but… I couldn't help it. _

_Wow, this got reaaaaally cheesey near the end. Sorta like those friendship speeches they always make in Yu-Gi-Oh!._

_Thanks Kolidescope for your review!! I'm trying to improve so that it fits every reader's expectations!_

_Yay I've got my first fan!! :D Mangaluver is my first fan!! *parties like it's her birthday*_

_Hold it…Iyoushi might be another fan too! I've gotta show him/her some respect too!_

_In the next chapter of __Conan's Misfortunes__:_

You could say, calm before the storm? Conan spends an entire day with Rachel, just the two of them. Of course, it was Rachel who dragged Conan into it.

_Wow, I did a total Mois by saying "You could say". XDD This next chapter is anti-angst. But it won't stay that way for long..._


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC or CC blah blah blah. So sue me. :P_

_Note: This chapter steers away from the angsty-ness…but for how long? :D_

* * *

Calm Before the Storm

Surprisingly enough, the tour at Osaka went fairly well. There were no murders that day, to Conan's relief. But now he had another thing to worry about.

Conan and the Junior Detective League were at Tropical Land with Rachel, supposedly a reward for solving the case two days ago, which Conan did not want to be reminded of. Anita and Conan were, of course, looking rather bored, but Conan was also very edgy. He kept looking around, as if he were expecting something to happen.

"Are you really going to let it bother you?" she asked him, her face still holding the same expression.

"It's more than just a coincidence." Conan hissed. "How many people do you know that encounter dead bodies wherever they go!?"

Anita didn't respond.

Amy, Mitch, and George were excitedly telling Rachel about the case, but they never mentioned what had been said about Conan, to his relief. _At least they know one thing they _shouldn't_ talk about._

"_Did you hear? Everyone's saying that Conan's a death magnet." Mitch told Amy and George after school._

"_Conan isn't a death magnet!" Amy defended. "It's just a coincidence!"_

"_Then why do so many murder cases happen whenever Conan's around?" Mitch countered._

"_Maybe he's more than just a death magnet…" George wondered._

"_Conan's no murderer!"_

"_Not that! What if he's a demon in disguise!?"_

"_That's crazy, George…" Mitch sweat-dropped._

_Amy had a different response. "No! Conan's not a demon!" Tears welled up in her eyes. George and Mitch panicked._

"_I was kidding! It was a joke!" George claimed._

_A soccer ball rolled towards Mitch's feet. He noticed and looked towards the direction it came from. He gasped when he saw the familiar glasses with light shining off the lens. "Conan!"_

_Amy and George both looked towards where Mitch was looking. Sure enough, Conan was standing beside the school gate. He looked towards the trio, his eyes showing no emotion._

"_Hello Conan!" Mitch said nervously. He obviously looked guilty._

_Conan didn't respond. Instead, he walked away, leaving the others looking flustered and worried._

Conan knew they were just thinking innocent thoughts, but it still bothered him. _Is that what I am, a demon? _He sweat-dropped, shaking his head. _I'm pretty sure I would know if I'm a demon or not. How silly. _He walked up next to Rachel.

"…And then Conan revealed the murderer! He was so cool!" Amy told Rachel excitedly. Conan noticed George and Mitch glaring at him. He looked rather annoyed himself.

"Is that so?" Rachel was interested. She looked at Conan and smiled. "That's amazing, Conan!" Conan blushed and scratched his cheek, looking in another direction.

Mitch and George took this to their advantage. "'That's amazing Conan!'" They teased, making Conan blush even more.

"Look! There's the Mystery Coaster!" He said, running towards the line for the Mystery Coaster, trying to avoid any more embarrassment. Anita laughed.

_He can't hide his emotions when it comes to love. _She smirked.

"Hey, Conan!" Amy called, running over to Conan. "You're not still upset about what happened at school, are you?"

Conan looked at her. "Nah, it's not the first time I've heard it." He forced a smile. It wasn't worth it to have anyone else worry. "Let's get on the ride."

Conan sat next to Rachel, of course. Anita sat next to Mitch, which left Amy sitting with George. Two other strangers got on the ride.

_This reminds me of that murder at this very same place…_ It was on the very same day that all of Conan's troubles began. A man's head was severed during the ride, and Conan solved it, except he was still Jimmy at that time.

Then _that_ happened. Jimmy went to chase Vodka, and got caught, and then he ended up like he was now.

Conan shuddered at the memory. He didn't notice that Rachel was squeezing his hand, and before he knew it, the coaster went straight down into a dive. The other passengers screamed to add an effect to the ride.

Then it was over. Everyone got out of the cars. Conan and the others exited and went outside again.

Conan was even more edgy than before. _Why do I have this bad feeling? Something's going to happen…_

"Two years ago, I went on that same ride with Jimmy." Rachel said.

"Oh! I remember seeing him! Mitch thought the police were coming for us! And then Jimmy came looking for something." Amy grew excited.

"So that's where he went…"

_Yeah, I was looking for the murder weapon. _Conan thought to himself. _I ran into the kids while I was doing that._

"Do you think something like that's going to happen again?" Mitch asked, growing curious.

"I doubt it." Rachel laughed.

Suddenly a scream broke out from nearby.

_Thanks a lot Mitch…you jinxed me…_

***

Conan was more worried after the case was solved. People were talking about his "death magnet" situation again. _What am I going to do? In order to prevent more murders from happening, I'm practically going to have to isolate myself from the world! _He became frustrated.

"They did it again!" Amy was also frustrated.

"Did what?" Rachel obviously didn't know what she meant.

"There were people talking badly about Conan!"

"What did they say?"

"Who cares what they _said_, they still said bad things about him!"

Conan stayed silent.

Mitch grew worried. He pulled Amy aside. "Hey, we're not supposed to tell Rachel, remember?" he whispered.

"Oh…oops."

"Speaking of Conan, where did he go?" Rachel looked around.

Conan was gone. But where did he go?

_Idiot._ Anita thought, knowing exactly why he ran off. She didn't bother to tell anyone where he had gone though.

"He's always so serious, and isn't bothered by anything…I guess this is one thing he _is_ bothered about…" Amy said.

"Well of course! If you've had rumors like that spread around about you, you'd be upset too!" Mitch replied.

Rachel was curious. _Maybe if I ask some people, they would know._ However, she was more focused on finding Conan.

"Conan! Where are you?" Amy, Mitch, and George began to look around for the boy.

Anita stayed behind with Rachel. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well, he's most likely somewhere he's been to before. Probably at home."

"But we can't leave the others here!" Rachel protested.

"You're right. I'll go grab them and then we'll go home." She walked off.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there's the end of the chapter. It's longer…right? Hopefully Kolidescope isn't turning in her grave…wait…she's not dead. Or is she a he? Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please~_

_I'm so glad I've got a few fans~ :D_


	7. In the Hospital Again

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or CC blah blah blah. So sue me. :P_

* * *

In the Hospital Again

"This reminds me of one of those American books called Where's Waldo." Rachel thought out loud. "It's almost impossible to find Conan...but he's here somewhere."

A scream resounded. "Looks like we found him." Anita said.

But when they got to where everyone was gathering, they weren't quite expecting what they found.

"No way…" Anita stared in shock.

"Conan!!!" Rachel gasped.

***

Rachel and Anita stood outside the room that held Conan.

"No one knows what happened to him. They just found him collapsed." Anita explained from what she heard.

"I just hope he's okay…" Rachel said with concern. She remembered seeing Conan's body. He was pale and ran a high fever. _Please let him live!_

Harley burst into the hall.

"Harley? How'd you get here so quickly?"

"When a friend's in trouble, you can't take your time." Harley answered. "I heard he just mysteriously collapsed."

Rachel nodded. "Now we can only wait."

***

Conan sat in the hospital bed. He could hardly remember what had happened since he was hospitalized. He felt terrible.

_Once again, I'm stuck in the hospital. How many times have I been injured? Five hundred times?_

He had almost been strangled in the early days of being Conan Edogawa, but that was nothing compared to everything else he experienced. He had been kidnapped a few times, one of which was his parents' doing. He had almost been stabbed, but the luck charm Harley gave him had protected him. He almost fell to his death when Kikkuhito startled him and he nearly fell off the balcony. Thankfully, Sakuraba saved him. He had almost been killed way too many times.

The worst of it all was when he was shot. The bullet burned through him like a wildfire. It was hard to bear, but somehow he managed. If it weren't for Rachel, he would've been dead. He had been shot trying to protect his friends. He'd rather die protecting his friends, so he wouldn't have minded dying right there.

_What happened to me now? Will I really die this time?_ He closed his eyes slowly and the thoughts faded.

***

Conan woke up later to find Rachel, Harley, and Anita standing by his bed. "G-guys?"

"You're awake!" Rachel sounded relieved, as she should be.

"If you're going to ask me what happened, I have no idea either."

"Oh. Then I guess there's nothing left to ask." Harley responded sarcastically, pretending to be heading towards the door.

"Such a shame. I guess I'll have to go through all those memories of almost dying…" Conan started listing all the times he almost died or got severely injured. Harley immediately stopped.

"Okay, okay! I was only joking anyways…"

"Man, I must have the worst luck in the world…" Conan grumbled. "Seriously, I've been attacked way too many times. It's ironic considering the rumors about me…"

That's_ what was bothering him!?_ Harley thought in confusion. _Rumors!?_

"_Rumors_?! You're going to let some silly rumors get the best of you!?" He hollered in half annoyance, half concern.

"Depends on what they're about." Conan replied simply.

"Amy told me that people were saying _bad_ things about him…it must have been really bad to get someone like Conan down…" Rachel said thoughtfully, causing Conan to blush.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" He wouldn't have tripped over that first word if his breathing hadn't gotten worse. Even if it wasn't noticeable to the others, he could tell.

"It means she thinks highly of you." Harley replied, giving Conan a mischievous look, causing him to blush even harder.

"I never said that!" Rachel protested, blushing.

"F-forget it, Harley." Conan gave himself a face-palm and tried to change the subject. "T-thanks for coming to see me…I a-appreciate it." He was having trouble getting his words in place.

"Conan, are you okay? You're really pale…" Rachel sounded even more concerned than before.

The boy put his hand on his forehead. "My h-head hurts…" The world around him began swirling, the last thing he heard was Rachel calling for the doctor.

***

_Conan saw a body on the ground. Blood pooled out from under it. _Oh gosh…Am I dreaming about Akemi's death!? _Fear gripped him as he hoped to wake up. But he was in for a shock as he got closer to the body. It was Rachel. He cried out, the noise resounding throughout the dream world._

Conan was still crying out when he woke up suddenly. _Oh gosh…That was the creepiest dream ever… _He was relieved to wake up from the dream. _What was the point of that dream? A premonition?_ He realized he was held down by some restraints. He must have struggled. _Hopefully no one else woke up._

He put his hands behind his head, thinking about his near-death situations. Even though he had already rolled those out earlier, he couldn't help but think this was more than just a coincidence, like his death magnet situation. _Oh, the irony._ He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. _Maybe I should just get some more sleep. I've needed a lot of it lately anyways. Actually, it's only been a day._ Conan thought awkwardly. He closed his eyes again and began to fall asleep.

***

"The whole neighborhood could hear ya screaming, Kudo!" Harley teased the next day.

Conan sweat-dropped. "I was hoping no one would wake up. Guess I was wrong."

"I bet I could hear it even from Osaka!"

"Yeah right!"

"No, seriously, I bet I could!"

"No, seriously, I bet you couldn't!"

Rachel laughed from outside. She hadn't heard the "Kudo" part of their conversation, but she heard the rest of it. She was glad Conan was lightening up some more. He had been so tense lately. "It's great to see you like this today, Conan!" She walked into the room, startling the two boys.

"H-hi Rachel." Conan tensed up. _Did she hear the "Kudo" part?_ He wondered.

"Oh, you're not happy to see me?"

"That's strange. I thought you'd be _happy_ to see her." Harley casted a teasing glance at the faux-child, who in turn casted a warning glance. Rachel had a confused look on her face.

"It's nothing, really." Conan reassured her. "Actually, I'm glad you came." He began to blush. Harley took this as a sign to torment him. Rachel sweat-dropped.

_Well, at least he's feeling better. I hope he can get back out soon, even though it's only been one day._ A lot seemed to have happened yesterday, so it felt like a week had passed.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update!! *bows a lot* I was so caught up in IATY and watching Fruits Basket that I forgot about this one! Actually, writing angsty stuff didn't seem like a pleasure to me, I guess I can't write angst for long! XDD Heh heh…ehh…anywho, I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm sooo happy getting more fans! Heck, I spend so much time waiting for someone to come by and review! Every time I get a review, it feels like my day is made! I really appreciate all the reviews~_

_By the way, Kyo from Fruits Basket has the same voice as Jimmy! It's sorta weird because they're TOTALLY polar opposites! But then again, Minami as Conan(in the Japanese dub) and Dorumon(see Digimon Movie X) seems a bit awkward too, as Dorumon didn't seem to acknowledge why everyone hated him and stuff…and Tails from Sonic Adventure 2 has the same voice as Conan in the English dub! :D Small world, ain't it?_

_So until next time, tah-tah~_


	8. Rachel's Pain

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC blah blah blah. So sue me. :P

* * *

_

Rachel's Pain

It was late into the night after one full week of being hospitalized. Conan's immune system was slacking off, it appeared. Either that or too much guilt got to him.

If there was one thing that was worse than being stuck in the body of a child, it was seeing Rachel in pain. He had already mentioned this, but there was a whole lot more to it. Every night, Rachel would worry about Jimmy. And every night, Conan could do nothing to comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. It made him feel so useless, not being able to do anything. After all, _he_ was Jimmy, so saying that Rachel would have nothing to worry about and that Jimmy would be back soon would seem awkward to Rachel.

Rachel and Jimmy's relationship was just as childhood friends to the two of them, but everyone in their school saw them as a couple. Rachel and Jimmy never saw it that way, as they were too stubborn to admit it. Jimmy, however, had wanted to tell her his true feelings for a long time, but ever since _that day_, he could only do so much as call her, and see her worry about him for the longest time. Until he could confess his true feelings, he refused to acknowledge Rachel and himself as a couple. That was how stubborn he was. The same probably went for Rachel. Of course, who was he to say so?

Conan sighed. He hated making her cry. Truthfully, he would love to just cry with her, but she would never understand if it came from Conan. Because she didn't know, she would never understand what it meant to see Conan cry. If there were a way to make her feel better, no matter what the cost, he would do it. Sometimes he wished Rachel had never met him, if it would make her feel better. Usually he would scold himself for thinking such thoughts, but he didn't know anymore. _What if Rachel becomes a victim to my death magnet situation?_ He always feared that she would become involved in a murder like that. But he couldn't stay far away without her worrying that something's wrong. After all, Rachel seems to care _too_ much about others, especially Conan since he's only nine years old, or so it seems.

Conan loved everything about Rachel. Well, almost everything. Besides the fact that Rachel would kill him if she ever found out that he was Jimmy, he loved everything about her. He wouldn't admit it in public, however. Eva was wrong when she said that marriage between childhood friends would bring nothing but trouble. It may be true for her and Richard(even if there was still hope for them), but that doesn't mean it would be true for him and Rachel.

More so, he _hated_ being teased about his crush on Rachel, especially by Mitch and George, who would stop at nothing to get him with Rachel and take Amy to themselves which would be impossible since Amy was obsessed with Conan. He tried to find the best way to tell her that he didn't feel the same way about her that she did, but he was afraid she'd cry over it.

_How can I possibly help Rachel?_ He wondered, staring out the window. He knew that Rachel loved him like a brother, but he couldn't help but think that he was betraying her. It was ironic. He seeks the truth but he has to lie to everyone else in order to protect them. He couldn't stand lying to others. The same thing went for deceiving. Even if it led to the truth, it felt unfair to those being deceived. But he couldn't help it. It was for the safety of everyone he cared about, wasn't it?

But what if there was no cure for his condition? What if he would have to relive the rest of his life as Conan Edogawa and never be able to tell Rachel how he truly felt? He couldn't bear the thought of it. He _will_ get his regular body back! He would get his regular body back even if it meant risking his life! After all, it _was _his fault that he was like this. Rachel was right when she said that sticking his nose into cases would get him in trouble.

Conan leaned back on the bed. He had thought about all this, now there was only one question that was left unanswered.

* * *

_Author's note: Gaaaah it's so short!! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! But it's getting really good now, and I'm anxious to move on to the next chapter~ Iyoushi will be disappointed…T_T_

_Only 2 more chapters~_


	9. Who Am I?

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC blah blah blah. So sue me. :P_

* * *

Who Am I?

_Or rather, _what_ am I? I obviously know that I am Jimmy Kudo, but why am I in this world if I'm only meant to bring death to others without even intending to do it?_ Conan pondered on this thought for awhile. He loved solving mysteries since the day he was born. Actually, since third grade. But what was the fun in solving crimes if his existence was causing the drastic amount of murders?

_Wait a minute…it wasn't always like this. The first time it happened like it is now was on the roller coaster the day I shrank. Ever since I became Conan there have been a large amount of murders. I don't quite believe in higher powers, but…_He gasped. _…if there _is_ some higher power in this…the reason why all this might be happening is because I _survived_ the poison! So the cost of my living is for everyone around me to die if that's so. That's pathetic. Well, whatever the reason I can't just let it slide. I _have_ to do something about it._

But…what could he do? What could he do to prevent this incredible rate of murders? What if he had to die? But if it's only while he's as Conan, all he had to do was find a cure! But…what if there was no cure? What could he do then?

"......"

_I _will _find a cure! I will, I will, I will!_ Now he just sounded like a little child. Well, he _is_ a child right now, he might as well pretend to be like one. But in his head as well? _Come on Jimmy, get a hold of yourself._ Right now, he had to find a way to change back so that the murders could stop. But, what could he do until that day came? Even when he took the antidote a murder still occurred. And it always seemed to happen right when Jimmy wanted to tell Rachel something important.

It was so annoying. He felt that he would never be able to tell Rachel how he really felt. It just didn't feel right to say so on the phone. He had to find just the right moment, but the last time he tried to do that, a murder occurred. Should he just tell her straight out? But…it wouldn't feel the same if he did so.

A tap on the window. _Huh?_ Conan looked over and saw an all-too-familiar smile that was slightly more evil—no, ten times more evil—than Harley's. _Tell me it isn't him…_

The window opened. "Well, well, well, looks like my favorite detective is stuck in the hospital again." It was Kaito Kid.

"What do you mean _again_? No one ever told you I was in a hospital before." Conan replied flatly.

"Oh, but I know _everything_ about you."

"So, not only are you going to be charged for thievery, but for stalking too?"

_Poker face, poker face._ "It's important to learn everything about your opponents."

"That's still stalking." Conan pointed out.

Kid sweat-dropped. _He likes to take the fun out of everything, doesn't he?_

"So why _are_ you here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by. You seem to get injured quite often."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But people around me seem to get injured more often." Conan's eyes were misty with emotion.

Kid's poker face broke off. The great detective having eyes full of emotion!? And misty nonetheless! _Yes, yes, I'm over exaggerating. Can't a thief have some fun?_

"What's wrong?"

Conan sighed. "People are calling me a death magnet. It's not the term that gets to me it's the meaning behind it. It's true that people always seem to die wherever I go, and it's not just a coincidence. It's been bothering me for days." _I can't believe I just admitted that._

_Interesting._

An awkward silence split the conversation.

"So that's it, is it?" A new voice entered the conversation. Conan, startled, looked towards the sound of the voice. "Oh hell no…"

"Oh hell yes!" It was Harley. "So that's it? That's what the rumors were about?" He looked even more annoyed than before.

Conan looked unsure. "Y-yeah…" _Why am I so nervous?_

"Damn it, Kudo! Why didn't you just tell me if it was something as simple as that!?" Harley's voice was full of anger.

"Woah, calm down!" Kid was beginning to get nervous, sensing the tension in the air, and the obvious look of annoyance on Harley's face.

"H-hey…" Conan was at a loss of words. _Am I…afraid?_

"That's your problem, Kudo. You always keep your feelings to yourself." Harley's voice shook with emotion. "Don't you realize you don't always have to do that?!"

Conan couldn't find any words to say.

Harley only wanted to help his friend. It was the least he could do. But, Conan ran away. He ran right past Harley.

He ran out. Out into the rain. Alone. _Damn it…_ He just stood outside the hospital. Alone. Crying. He had made his decision. Tomorrow, _tomorrow_. For sure. He would be gone.

* * *

_Author's Note: Gaaaaaaaaah it's short again!!! I'm sorry…my feelings are all messed up… I've been watching Fruits Basket, and these last few episodes have really been hard on me. I'm sorry. I'm still upset and angry about the show and some of its characters. I promise I'll fix up this chapter, I just hope you like it as it is…but I still think it's too rushed…T_T I'm REALLY REALLY sorry…_

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems really cheesy…I was so mixed up in my emotions while writing this…T_T_

_I made Kaito appear just for the heck of it… Next chapter…the last chapter…_


	10. GoodBye

Conan's Misfortunes

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own any DC blah blah blah. So sue me. :P Heh, Sue is my mom's middle name. Ah ha! I just made two jokes at once!_

* * *

Good-Bye

_Today's the day._ Conan thought as he lay in the hospital bed. Last night was a stressful night. Of course, he had to make sure no one knew what he was planning. _Just act normal._ He took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. Rachel and Harley were coming by again, so he might as well enjoy the last moments he'll ever have with them.

"Hey Conan, you'll be able to get out of the hospital in a few days!" Rachel said excitedly.

"That's great!" Conan tried to sound excited. _Wait…if I leave the hospital early, what will happen? If I recall correctly, I'm not 100% okay yet…_

Harley eyed Conan with suspicion. Conan sweat-dropped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Conan asked nervously.

"Oh, no reason." Harley replied slyly.

_That's a total lie._ Conan glared at him. Rachel looked between the two in confusion.

"Did…something happen?"

"I guess." Conan replied flatly.

"Cheer up!"

"Sure." He shrugged.

Rachel frowned. He didn't look very willing to do so. "Well, we can't really _go_ anywhere…but what do you want to do?"

Conan thought for a bit. All of a sudden, three kids burst into the room. "Conan!!" The Junior Detective League came to visit again.

"Oh, hey guys." Conan gave a friendly smile. He was attacked by Amy, who was crying.

"Conan!!! We were so worried!!" She sobbed. Conan was struggling to breathe.

"Amy, I think you're killing him." Mitch said in a worried tone. Amy squealed and let go immediately. Conan was gasping for air. Harley laughed.

Conan grew worried. Will he really be leaving behind everything he ever knew? All the friends he made, everything. Everything will be left behind. He had already made his decision. The world will be rid of Conan Edogawa once the time comes.

"Hey, Conan?" Amy looked worried. She noticed that Conan's eyes were filled with sadness, so did everyone else.

Conan noticed that everyone was looking at him, and forgot about what he was thinking. He clumsily fell off the bed out of embarrassment. Everyone continued staring. Harley hit himself on the forehead, Rachel nearly fell over, and the kids all sweat-dropped. Conan rubbed his head a bit. Then, he started to laugh. A genuine laugh, which he hadn't done in a very long time. The tension in the air seemed to relax. A few moments later, Conan wiped the tears out of his eyes from laughing so much. He was definitely in a better mood now. He climbed back into the bed.

"I haven't heard that from you in…wait, I don't think I've _ever_ heard you laugh for real!" Harley laughed himself, realizing Conan never laughed in front of him, unless it was sarcasm.

***

Conan yawned, waking up from a nap he decided to take later on. No one was there. They must have left while he was sleeping. He had spent five hours with his friends, no wonder he was so tired! It was near midnight, almost time. He noticed there was a tray with food on it beside his bed. _Might as well have a snack._ He thought to himself as he took a bite.

When he finished eating, he went outside the hospital room. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. When he knew that the coast was clear, he walked out. He took the closest elevator that did not have anyone nearby. Luckily, the nurse was on the other side of the building right now. He went to the first floor of the hospital. He quietly walked towards the main entrance. Once he was out, he would probably never be seen again. He walked out into the rain.

_Before I do it…I should leave something for them to remember me by…but what?_ He thought for a bit. Something that only _he_ had. Something that distinguished him from everyone else. Perhaps he can leave his glasses? No one else has glasses as insane as his dad's. Plus, they were what made him Conan! That was it. He would leave his glasses. He couldn't just leave without a trace. He walked back to Rachel's house, he needed to do one last thing.

Conan walked into the office. No one even locked the door. _It's a wonder that no burglaries have occurred here._ He walked silently into Rachel's room. He had to complete one more task. _Rachel…_ He held back some tears. He slowly took off his glasses and placed them beside Rachel's bed. _Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry it has to be like this, but it's for you. If I stay here any longer, sooner or later, you might get hurt because of me. I can't let that happen. Not to you, or anyone else. Please don't take this the wrong way._

Conan felt something touch his hand. It was Rachel's own hand. Conan couldn't hold back any tears this time. Silently, tears dropped onto Rachel's hand. He turned away, taking his hand from hers. He had to do this. He had to get away. He quickly rushed out the door. He couldn't let Rachel see him like this. _I'm sorry, Rachel. Please forgive me. Maybe we'll meet again in the afterlife._

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh oh, what do you think happened to Conan? I'm pretty sure most people will think he committed suicide or something. :P Well, I'm not tellin' you if that's what he did or not! Just keep fantisizing~_

_Thanks to those people from Slovania and all those other countries who have been reading my fic! Please feel free to read my other fics! I love my readers~ Oh oh, I'll be able to post my next chapter of BCC~! Even though I haven't even written it yet. But I will. Okay you peeps in the UK and South Korea, hope you enjoyed my fic!!_


End file.
